


Everything Is Dark Without Sunshine

by alovething



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Drama, Fluff, No Slash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-05
Updated: 2004-11-15
Packaged: 2018-12-26 23:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12068727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alovething/pseuds/alovething
Summary: This is a different way of Brian and Justin getting back together near the beginning of season 3. Brian has a little too much to drink and gives Justin a call.ON HIATUS/SHELVED.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

“Justin.” It was little more than a whisper. But when the blonde didn’t respond, Brian was forced to stretch out his long arms to reach him. Then he realized Justin wasn’t there. He was with the fiddler. Then he realized he wasn’t in bed. Then he remembered that he was really fucking drunk.

He got up from his spot on the cold, hard floor of his loft and look around, his vision blurred. Being too drunk to put up the walls or put on the mask, he was thinking only one thing. _I need sunshine._

He stumbled to the couch where his jacket was hanging neatly over the side. He reminded himself to thank Mikey for bringing him home. Then he reminded himself to stop reminding himself things when he was plastered, because he wouldn’t remember anyway.

He took his cell phone from the pocket of his jacket and stared at it as if his mind was trying to remember why the fuck he was holding it. He held his long index finger poised over the 2 key. 

_Why isn’t Justin 1? Oh right. That’s voicemail._

He held down the 2 key until it started to ring. He put it up to his ear and tried to put on a serious face to mask his drunkenness. But then he giggled because Sunshine couldn’t see him anyway. 

“Brian, what the hell are you doing?” Justin answered, his voice a mixture of sleepiness, annoyance, and sheer curiosity. He looked over at a sleeping Ethan and snuck into the bathroom so he wouldn’t wake him.

“Sunshine!” Came Brian’s slurred reply. “Wait, how’d you know it was me?” 

“Because no sane person would call me at fucking 3:30 in the fucking morning. And my cell has caller ID.”

“Oh. You always were a clever devil.” Brian’s words strung together and Justin sighed deeply.

“You are really drunk.”

“Nu uh! Well, yeah.”

“Why’d you call?”

“It’s dark here.”

“Turn on the lights Brian.”

“No, not that kind of dark. I need my sunshine. Sunshine makes everything bright and shiny and nothing is ever dark with Sunshine. But my Sunshine went away and everything has been so dark. I don’t like it. I miss you Sunshine.” Justin tried his hardest, but his eyes brimmed with tears. One spilled down his cheek and he wiped his eyes. He knew Brian was drunk, and his words would most likely be blamed on that at a later date. But Justin knew one thing. When Brian was drunk, he couldn’t lie. His heart did a somersault and he gulped.

“Do you want me to come over, Brian? His lips twitched up into a smile at the thought of being near Brian.

“Yes. I want you to come home.” Justin couldn’t help but think Brian sounded like Gus when he really wanted something. There was a slight whine to his voice, but it was still deep and husky in a way that was only Brian’s. 

“Are you at the loft?”

“Yes. I think.” Brian took a look around to make sure. “Yes. Near the couch. And my back hurts. I think I fell off of a pool table. Or something. Just come over please.” Justin couldn’t help but giggle at his rambling and little plea. 

“Ok, just stay there. Sit on the couch and I’ll be there in a few minutes.”

“Yaye Sunshine!” Yup, he was definitely Gus’s father. He laughed and on the other end Brian smiled.

“I’ll be there soon. Later.” He hung up the phone and snuck out into the living room of the tiny apartment. He pulled on a pair of black cargo pants and a baby blue sweater. He combed out his ever-growing blonde locks and sat on the side of the bed to put on his shoes.

“And where do you think you’re going at this hour young man?” Justin tensed up at the sound of Ethan’s voice and the small smile he had been sporting since he hung up the phone receded to nothing. 

“Out. A friend needs me.”

“Daphne?” Ethan saw Justin’s blonde hair swing back and forth as he shook his head.

“You are not leaving our bed to go see Brian.” Justin whipped around. His freedom was something he had worked hard for and no one was going to threaten it. Ethan backed up a little when he saw the fierceness in Justin’s usually soft baby blues. 

“You can’t tell me what to do. Brian needs me, and I’m going.” He got off the bed and grabbed his coat as he headed out the door, slamming it hard enough to wake the neighbors. By the time Justin was on the street, he had forgotten about Ethan and was just intent on seeing Brian. The last time he saw him was when he returned his bracelet. 

He breathed deep, enjoying the feeling that only the middle of the night can bring. The cold wrapped around him like a blanket of ice and he started the walk to the loft. 

He was practically skipping up to Brian’s building. Knowing Brian would probably be too incapacitated to buzz him up, he pulled out his keys and let himself in. He took the stairs two at a time and punched the security code on the alarm in and again let himself in. He closed the door of the loft and locked it. He tossed his keys on the counter and shed his jacket to the floor in a way that felt like he had never left. He walked over to the couch to see Brian sleeping peacefully on it. He smiled at the sight, but felt slightly disappointed inside. He walked over to Brian and ran his fingers through his brown hair. He looked down at his beautiful face and Brian’s eyes fluttered open. Intense hazel orbs immediately locked onto bright blue ones. Justin almost lost his breath as Brian’s eyes burned into his. 

“Sunshine.” 

“Sunshine’s here.”

“Everything is bright again.” Brian smiled and Justin flashed the smile that was his namesake. Brian held out his hand and Justin took it. Brian got up and started to walk towards the bedroom. Justin followed apprehensively, and stopped at the bottom of the few stairs. Brian turned and looked into his eyes. In his gaze Justin didn’t see lust or desire. He saw sleep and need. Justin knew his own his reflected the same need. He followed Brian into the bed and they slowly undressed each other. It wasn’t sensual, and they both knew there wasn’t going to be any sex tonight. They both just wanted to go to bed.

The pair stepped out of their piles of clothes and let their naked bodies fall onto the bed. Justin pulled the duvet over them and Brian snuggled up against his back and inhaled Justin’s scent. He gingerly sprinkled kisses over his shoulders and neck and made his way up to his earlobe and whispered, “I love my Sunshine” into his ear so softly, that at first Justin thought he had imagined it. He turned his head to see Brian’s eyes and he kissed his lips softly and lovingly. The kiss seemed to last forever yet not long enough. Justin turned his whole body so arms and legs were intertwined and Justin’s face was resting in the crook of Brian’s neck.

“I love you too.” After a few minutes of smiles and soft kisses, both men were soundly asleep, exactly where they were meant to be.

* * *

_Author's Note: It's not over! The morning after will be up really soon! Reviews are greatly appreciated!_


	2. Everything Is Dark Without Sunshine

Brian woke up the next morning, but it was a long while before he would open his eyes. Only semi-conscious, his brain was overflowing with all the little flashes of memories and dreams that you get the morning after you had knocked back a few too many. 

He saw Babylon and all the boys dancing to the thump thump of the addicting techno beats. He saw Michael’s concerned expression. He saw himself curling up on the floor of the loft. He saw his cell phone. He saw blonde hair and blue eyes. Then he saw that flawless skin and it was only then he opened his eyes to see if it had really happened. As his eyes fixed upon a sleeping Justin, the memory of the night before came back in full force. He sighed as he remembered telling Justin he loved him. He couldn’t take it back now, and he wasn’t sure he wanted to anyway.

He smiled as the early morning sunshine made Justin’s skin glow. He cuddled impossibly closer to him and inhaled his scent deeply. He needed Justin back in his life, no matter what it took. 

After a long mental struggle, he carefully got out of bed, taking time not to wake Justin. He had to get Justin back, and god damnit, this time he was going to do it right. He pulled on a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt, and then pulled on a pair of tennis shoes. He took a piece of paper from his printer and then used a large black marker to write something out. He taped the note to a beam near the entrance to the bedroom, grabbed his keys, and then headed to the diner to pick up some food.

Not long after Brian left, Justin cracked on eye open and then sat up in surprise. He really was at Brian’s. It wasn’t a dream. He got out of bed, wrapping the sheet around his small frame. He looked in the bathroom and grew confused. _Where’s Brian?_ He bit his bottom lip and started down the stairs. It was only then he saw the note. He pulled it off the beam and read it.

_You are my sunshine,_  
my only sunshine,  
you make me happy,   
when skies are gray.  
You’ll never know dear,  
how much I LOVE YOU.  
Please don’t take my sunshine away. 

_Be back soon.  
-B_

Justin felt his eyes tear up and he held the piece of paper close to his heart. Brian loved him. Had always loved him. Now Justin finally saw it. He scampered into the bathroom to prepare for Brian’s return.

* * *

Author’s Note: I know this chapter was really short, but the next one will make up for it. Promise.


End file.
